Breaking Free
by TwiObsessed1918
Summary: Esme's life is about to change for the better if she can get passed her father...
1. Chapter 1: First Day Of Summer

1826 First Day of Summer Esme Anne Platt Wants To Find Her Perfect Partner But Her Father Has Other Idea's Chapter 1: First Day of Summer

Early summer! You can feel the change in the air I thought I would go for a walk and enjoy the great day ahead. I could even walk to the beach. I needed to clear my head to think about what was going on in my life.

When I was a little girl playing with my friends we did not have a worry in the world nothing would bother us, I wish I could snap my fingers and go back to the days when all we did was have fun and lark about.

As I walked along I wondered about all the people walking past. Do they have the same problems as I do? I thought, surely no one else would be thinking as I was if their father was going to find a husband for them. I hate the fact that my father wants me to marry me off so young I think 18 years old is too young to get married though my friends and family don't seem to think so though.

I want to do more with my life I want to explore the rest of the country I want to see what the world has to offer. I know I should want to get married and have a loving family like so many of my friends even my sister, but do I want this before I have experienced anything of life? I could not make up my mind.

I know what type of gentleman my father would choose. He would be interested in someone who is rich, old money and has a title. An aristocrat would be just right for him but would I think he is suitable for me? My father thinks the younger I am the better as the gentleman would find me suitable.

I don't want to marry someone just to look pretty standing next to them I don't want someone doing everything for me I don't want to have maids and chefs, I want to be able to do stuff for myself, I must be the only girl I know who thinks this way, so what does this mean? Was I born different? All my friends want to live this life and want to marry money and to have the life of the aristocrat's wife to be taken care of.

As I got to the beach it was full up with people in their bathing suits enjoying the first day of summer, splashing about in the sea lying on the hot sand like they have not got a care in the world. I walked along the water's edge letting the waves lap at my feet, longing to invite me in to wash all my troubles away.

I started to think about when my sister Emily got married. She said how it was the best thing that could ever happen to her, that now her life has a purpose; to look after her husband. She was ready from a young girl to get married I just don't see myself in that life I know I want to get married one day I have dreamed about what my husband would look like, but, I was hoping that day would not come so early in my life.

I would not mind so much if I had a say in who I was going to marry. My father, being the head of the bank, is thinking that I should marry someone like him who works for him someone he knows very well who would have money. As soon as I knew that my father would choose my husband I gave up on dreaming about who I would marry because I knew my idea of a perfect gentleman was not my father's idea of a perfect gentleman. So, I thought to myself, I should embrace reality no matter how hard it is to deal with.

I was walking and reached the nice warm sand. It felt so nice on the soles of my feet warming them after the cold waves have been teasing them. I looked at the beautiful sky and it hit me the time had gone so fast, it was getting late; I had been walking on the beach most of the day. I had to get home to help mother set up for tea,' mother will be worried as I have been out all this time' I said to myself. So, with much regret, I left the warm sand and splashing waves to head off home.

The walk home seemed to take a long time, but, I got home in time to help mother and I was glad to notice that I made it home before father got home from work. He did not like it if I was out so long on my own.

I laid the place settings at the dining room table, just as father came home from work. He hung up his hat and coat, walked in greeted mother with a kiss on the cheek as he did every day and he took the news paper from under his arm and sat in his comfy chair to catch up on the daily news until tea was served.

We all sat round the dining room table about to eat, when someone banged very loudly on the front door. My father got up angrily at being disturbed at this hour, he opened the door and with that Emily fell through the door crying. Father just caught her before she fell to the floor. He brought her in to the front room and sat her down.

I ran to get her a brandy, to calm her down, she was shaking she was so upset. We waited for her to calm down so she could tell us what had happened but we waited and waited and still nothing. 'EMILY' I shouted at her to get her attention. It worked 'what's wrong? What has happened? 'I asked.

'It's Charles he has been in an accident', she cried out

'Where is he? What happened?' father tried to push her on.

'He was in the stables getting ready to saddle up and something spooked the horse and threw Charles back off. He hit the floor the horse tried to run and it stamped on his leg' Emily said trying to keep calm.

I remember Charles said he was going hunting this evening.

'Where is he?' I asked her again

'He is at the hospital, l I did not know where else to go. I need to get to the hospital to see him!' she explained

'Esme, go get the coach hand, tell him to get the horses ready. We will all go to the hospital,' my father said to me,

On the way to the hospital, Emily calmed down enough to control herself.

We entered the ward to see lots of doctors hovering around someone's bed. We did not know it was Charles' bed. We walked over to see what was happening. We just wanted to know how he was doing. By the time we got to his bed a lot of the doctors were leaving. Only one remained.

It was hard to see Charles like that. He did not look like himself; he looked weak and helpless. The one doctor that stayed by his bed introduced himself as "Dr Cullen". He informed us of Charles' condition and how he hoped with bed rest and a few days in the hospital he should be able to go back home.

So, that was good news, just a broken leg and bruising.

Bad news was that I could not take my eyes off of Dr Cullen!

He was like no one I have ever seen before. I looked in to his eyes and I knew from that moment, when our eyes met, I knew I wanted to be with him.

I could not see a ring so I presumed, like me, he must be looking for the perfect one.


	2. Chapter 2: Until We Meet Again

Chapter 2: Until We Meet Again

Me and my sister Emily went to visit Charlie every day. Dr Cullen was still tending to him, but after the third visit I did not get to see Dr Cullen anymore. He had moved on to other patients as Charlie was getting so much better. We were told that he could go home on the seventh day! Emily was very happy as she and Charlie had not been apart since they were married.

We knew mother and father were getting a welcome home meal ready for Charlie as a surprise. We started packing up Charlie's thing's ready for the ride home, we said our goodbye's to all the Sister's and Doctor's. This is to be the last time I would see Dr Cullen again I could not help but stare for one final time, of course unless someone had an accident I might get to see him again but I should not think such horrible things.

I tried to act normal, not like my whole world was falling apart around me. It's strange how in just a few days my world has changed. What I thought I was going to do in my life have all changed, I was sure I had meet my soul partner, but how could I be sure if he felt the same way I did. How could I feel this strongly after only meeting him a couple of times, did he even look at me in the same way I would look at him?.

We arrived at Charlie and Emily's home, mother and father were waiting out on the porch for us to arrive. Even though Charlie had to rest he was happy to be back home.

I followed everyone in to the dining room to get ready to sit down and eat, everyone was speaking around me but I could not concentrate on the convocations going on around me. I have to try and get my head straight before anyone noticed, and then I would have to try and explain myself.

I could not say to my family what I was thinking, I could not tell anyone. I mean how is to say I will ever see him again? He has only now just come in to town how long would he be here for? Who is to say that he even noticed me?

I excused myself from the table I needed a minute to compose myself; I have to think of today and only dream of tomorrow

I awoke early Sunday morning to find mother in the kitchen preparing for the day a head.

'Good morning mother' I greeted not wanting to startle her.

'Good morning Esme how are you this morning?'

I did not know how to answer her, I could not tell her the truth as she would think it silly of me to want to be with someone we hardly know.

'Would you mind going to the market to pick up a few things for me?'

She handed me her list.

I liked going to the market it always helped to take my mind off of things that are going on. The market is always busy with people and the trader's selling there produce.

I could hear the trader's shouting to get the customer's attention and in turn I could hear the customer's trying to drop the prices of the produce it should sound like chaos but it seems to blend together to make a harmony.

I almost forgot what I came here, getting taken away with all the surrounding's. I quickly looked at my list trying to hurry up who knows how long I have been here. As I was walking reading my list then Thud! Out of nowhere I was on the laying on the ground. I tried to think what had happened but my eyes kept closing I could not keep them open to see what had happened.

I could feel someone sweeping me up in to their arms, I tried to speak but nothing would come out. Then I heard his voice 'could anyone please direct me to Esme Platt's home?' his voice I would notice anywhere.

I tried to think how I was in his arms or was I unconscious and this was all just a really real dream?

I managed to open my eyes of a few seconds just enough time to look at him; I did not want him to put me down so I stayed as still as I could. All that was going around in my mind was that this is the closest I have ever been to him and I did not want it to end.

'Dear Esme can you hear me?'

Dr Cullen had the softest voice, I still could not speak I could not understand what was happening to me was this more than just a fall?

It was only a short walk from the market to my home; Dr Cullen carried me all the way. I did wonder though what I looked like I hoped I was not a complete mess.

He knocked on my door, I heard mother answer 'oh my! What has happened? Is she ok? Bring her in quickly. Mother sounded so panicked I hope I did not look that bad to warrant that reaction.

Dr Cullen walked me up to my room and placed me on my bed to rest. Mother was right behind him.

'Hello my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen.' He said quietly.

'What has happened to Esme?' Mother's voice was shaking

'She walked in to me at the marked and took quite a fall I think she might have hit her head.'

'Is she going to be ok?' Mother seemed to calm down after Dr Cullen had explained what had happened

'She will be fine but I would like to stay to check on her when she wakes up just to make sure she will be ok 'he said to her

'That will be fine. Thank you for taking good care of her, we will be sitting down for dinner soon if you would like to stay it would be a small token to say thank you' When mother asked something of you it was very hard to say no.

'I would be delighted.' So with that mother and Dr Cullen went down stairs to wait till I woke.

I thought I had only been resting for a short while, when mother came in to check on me I must have fallen asleep. She let me know that dinner was being served. She had informed me that Dr Cullen was waiting to see me downstairs to check on how I was. I could not believe what I was hearing he was still here I wonder what they would be talking about why I was up stairs

Me and mother made our way down stairs to the dining room. Father was at the head of the table waiting to carve the meat.

'Hello Dr Cullen' I said

'Hello Esme how are you feeling? And please call me Carlisle.'

'A lot better thank you Carlisle. I could not thank you enough for what you have done for me.'

'It was no trouble at all I was just glad that you bumped in to me so I was able to help you.'

With that we all sat down to eat. Mother was always happy to have guest stay for dinner she love to entertain, we enjoyed great convocation while was ate mother and father were asking Carlisle about his work. We have never had a doctor stay for dinner before; mother will be able to tell her friend about it over brunch.

After we finished our drinks Carlisle had to go to the hospital to check in, when he said good bye I walked him to the door to say thank you again.

'Thank you again for taking good care of me' I said timidly not trying to blush

'It was my pleasure' he said as he took hold of my hand and as gentle as he could he kissed the back of my hand. I could not believe it did this mean that he had the same feeling for me as I did for him?

I could not help but blush when he did this because it was what I wanted so much I hoped it did not show too much.

He lifted his head gazing in to my eyes and said to me 'Until we meet again.' Were my ears deceiving me was he saying this to me, I could not answer him. As he walked out the door I let a great big sigh closing the door behind me staying there for a few minutes to compose myself.

Whilst I was at the door I could hear mother and father discussing what had happened today then I heard what I have been waiting for.

'I think we should have Dr Cullen around for dinner again' mother suggested to father

'I think that would be a great idea, I would like to get to know him some more' father said agreeing

I could not believe this is happening. Could my world really fall in to place that easley? I did not want this day to end I did not what to forget a moment of it.


End file.
